The present invention relates to recessed windows. Specifically, it relates to recessed windows that can be opened and closed remotely.
Many homes have windows that are difficult to open for a variety of reasons, such as the weight of the window, the window expanding due to heat, or the window otherwise being stuck due to age. Frequently, these windows pose a problem for the elderly or those lacking the requisite upper body strength to open these windows. Additionally, manually opening each window in a home can be time consuming and inconvenient. Therefore, a window that can be opened and closed remotely is needed.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing recessed windows. In this regard, the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.